The One in a Million
by lovgravanime14
Summary: I LOVE you but it doesn't mean i HAVE you...Sequel of 'Teman Sejati WONKYU BL DLDR


**By : Lovgrafanime**

 **Main Pair : Wonkyu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Friendship/Romance**

 **Ini bisa dibilang sequel dari ff 'Teman Sejati'(emang udah lama banget sih -,-) Bagi yang belum baca part awalnya disarankan untuk membaca terlebih dahulu agar lebih nyambung dengan sequelnya yaa, tapi gak wajib kok, cuma disarankan aja ^^**

 **Happy Reading all :)**

 **#Siwon pov**

 _The One in a million…_

'BRAK!'

"Ah, _gwenchana_ nek?"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang sedang berjongkok di samping seorang nenek yang sepertinya baru saja terjatuh, terlihat pemuda itu membantu membereskan barang-barang yang berserakan milik nenek itu sepertinya.

" _Ne, gwenchana_. Kau sangat baik nak. Terimakasih," Nenek itu tersenyum berterimakasih setelah berdiri yang tentu saja dibantu pemuda itu.

"Sama-sama, kalau begitu saya pamit. _Annyeong_ …"

"Siwon-ah! Sedang apa kau berdiri disana? Ayo cepat, teman-teman yang lain sudah menunggu."

Itu seruan dari Lee Donghae salah satu teman karibku, aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku dari eksistensi pemuda itu, "Baiklah!"

 _The One in a Million…_

Itu dia! Pemuda yang menolong seorang nenek waktu itu. Ternyata ia satu sekolah denganku. Bahkan satu kelas saat aku menginjak bangku 3 SMP dan sekelas kembali saat kami menginjak bangku tingkat akhir SMA.

"Aku Choi Siwon." Sial, mengapa aku merasa gugup begini memandang langsung hazel caramel yang terlihat dingin itu?

"Cho Kyuhyun. Senang berkenalan denganmu Siwon-sshi."

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga Kyuhyun-sshi."

Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan sedikit tentang Cho Kyuhyun ini. Ia pemuda dingin yang selalu membawa PSP nya kemanapun ia pergi. Selalu sendirian dan menurut teman-temanku lebih baik untuk tidak berinteraksi dengannya jika kau tidak ingin mendengar ucapan pedasnya yang sangat menyinggung hati. Tapi mengingat sikapnya saat pertemuan pertama kami(mungkin lebih tepatnya aku saja) aku merasa seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidaklah seperti itu.

 _The One in a Million…_

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dokter, dan menyembuhkan para penderita kanker."

Cho Kyuhyun mengucapkan cita-citanya dengan mantap. Seolah ia memang sudah mempersiapkan masa depannya sebaik mungkin. Dan ia memiliki cita-cita yang sama denganku. Menjadi seorang dokter.

"Kita memiliki cita-cita yang sama." Kataku pada Kyuhyun ketika kami kebagian piket bersama.

"Benarkah?"

"Ah, kau tidak tahu?" Aku sedikit kecewa saat ternyata ia tidak memperhatikanku saat aku mengucapkan cita-citaku tadi.

" _Mian_."

"Semoga cita-cita kita terwujud."

"Semoga."

 _'Ah, benar. Berdoa saja semoga Tuhan 'berbaik hati' mengabulkannya Siwon…'_

 _The One in a Million…_

"Kondisimu harus selalu dijaga Siwon-ah. Kau tahu itu bukan?"

"Ne, tentu saja. Anda tidak usah terlalu cemas Cho uisa. Aku selalu menjaga kondisiku."

'Kringgg…Kringgg…'

"Ya Kyunnie, kau sudah dirumah sakit sayang?"

"…"

"Eomma akan segera kesana tunggu sebentar ne."

Aku menatap Cho uisa, yang saat ini sudah memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke saku jas dokternya, "Ah, anakku sudah menjemputku. Bagaimana jika kita keluar bersama. Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tentu saja uisa."

"Kau tahu Kyunnie juga seumuran denganmu. Mungkin kalian bisa berteman." Kata Cho uisa sambil berjalan beriringan denganku, "Dan…oh, itu dia. Kyunnie!"

Aku mengikuti arah pandangan Cho uisa dan melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di kursi tunggu Rumah Sakit, pemuda itu…bukankah…

"Siwon-sshi?" Pemuda itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun yang kini menatapku dengan sedikit kaget, tak jauh berbeda denganku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi?" Gumamku sedikit tak percaya. Jadi anak Cho uisa, dokter yang selama ini merawatku adalah Kyuhyun?

"Kalian saling kenal eoh?" Tanya Cho uisa sambil menatap kami berdua bergantian. Aku mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaannya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam.

"Kau kenal eomma ku?" Kyuhyun bertanya padaku dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

"Ne, tentu saja Kyunnie. Kau tahu, Siwon adalah salah satu pasienku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."

"Pasien?" kali ini pandangan Kyuhyun tertuju padaku, keningnya sedikit mengerut.

"Ah, Siwon itu sebenarnya—"

Aku buru-buru menyela perkataan Cho uisa, "Cho uisa, saya harus pulang sekarang. Sebentar lagi waktu makan malam." Kataku pelan. Entahlah, aku tidak ingin Cho uisa memberitahu Kyuhyun tentang kondisiku yang sebenarnya. Aku tahu tindakanku ini sia-sia. Karena mungkin Cho uisa tetap memberitahu Kyuhyun nantinya. Atau mungkin, Kyuhyun sudah bisa menyimpulkan sendiri melihat aku yang menjadi pasien ibunya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Jaga kesehatanmu dan kita akan bertemu lagi minggu depan, seperti biasa." Kata Cho uisa sambil tersenyum hangat padaku.

" _Ne_ , aku tahu. Aku pulang dulu uisa-nim…Kyuhyun-sshi… _Annyeong_ ," aku menunduk sekilas pada mereka berdua dan berbalik pergi dari sana. Yang aku

tahu, tatapan Kyuhyun terus mengikuti hingga aku tak terlihat lagi oleh pandangannya.

 _The One in a Million…_

Pandangku langsung menemukan Cho Kyuhyun saat aku baru saja menginjakkan kakiku di area Kantin. Dia terlihat serius dengan buku yang sedang dibacanya. Di atas mejanya masih ada bekal makan siangnya, sekotak susu yang sepertinya ia beli di Kantin dan PSP nya—tentu saja. Ia duduk sendirian disana. Sebenarnya itu biasa saja. Ia memang selalu sendirian. Seakan-akan tidak terusik jika ia harus kelihatan kesepian dan tersingkirkan di mata orang lain. Tapi sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tidak pernah kelihatan kesepian.

Tapi entah kenapa, melihatnya yang sendirian saat ini, hatiku tergelitik untuk menemaninya, "Hae, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama kalian." Kataku pada sobatku yang berdiri disampingku.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Donghae bingung.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya." Kataku sambil menggedigkan kepalaku kearah Cho Kyuhyun.

Donghae membelalakkan matanya, "Cho Kyuhyun? Ada urusan apa kau dengannya? Kau mau cari mati menemuinya?" tanyanya beruntun, membuatku terkekeh geli.

"Hanya urusan biasa Hae, kau terlalu berlebihan. Sudahlah, kau pergi saja ke tempat biasa. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu." Dengan mengatakan itu, aku langsung berjalan mendekati meja yang ditempati Kyuhyun seorang diri. Tak mempedulikan Donghae yang berseru-seru memanggilku.

"Kyuhyun-sshi." Sapaku pelan saat aku sudah berdiri di depannya.

Ia mendongakkan kepala, menyadari seseorang memanggilnya. Dari jarak dekat seperti ini, aku menyadari tatapannya menghunus tajam tepat kearah manik mataku, ia sepertinya sedikit terganggu dengan kehadiranku, "Ada apa Siwon-sshi?" tanyanya to the point. Ia bahkan tidak repot-repot untuk membalas sapaanku.

"Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kataku, menjaga suaraku tak bergetar karena perasaan gugup yang melanda, "Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk kursi yang ada dihadapannya.

Sejenak, Kyuhyun terlihat menimbang-nimbang, namun ia mengangguk juga, "Silakan."

Aku pun duduk dihadapannya dan memulai perbincangan, dengan suara pelan memastikan percakapan ini hanya didengar oleh kami berdua, "tentang pertemuan kita kemarin sore…mungkin kau sudah tahu tentang hal ini,"

Aku menarik nafas dalam...

"Aku sakit…" kataku akhirnya. Kyuhyun tetap terdiam, ekspresinya tetap tenang seperti biasa. Jadi kupastikan ia sudah mengetahui hal ini dari ibunya, "Sakit yang sangat parah…kau tahu, Kanker Otak." Kataku lagi.

"…"

"Namun bodohnya aku memiliki impian dari penyakitku ini. Konyol sekali bukan?" kataku lagi, kali ini nada getir terdengar jelas dalam ucapanku. Baru kali ini aku memberitahukan seseorang yang bukan keluargaku, tentang rahasia pahit yang selama ini kucoba tutupi dari orang-orang selain keluargaku.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Siwon-sshi."

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku yang sedari tadi tertunduk saat Kyuhyun akhirnya merespon ucapanku. Dan aku sedikit kaget saat mendengar nada tajam yang terasa kental dalam ucapannya, "Semua orang berhak memiliki impian. Bahkan orang tak waras sekalipun." Lanjutnya lagi masih dengan nada tajam yang sama.

Aku menatap matanya sendu, "Kau benar. Kalau begitu apakah aku harus bersyukur karena penyakit ini?" tanyaku lagi, lalu melanjutkan sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, "bagaimanapun karena penyakit ini juga yang membuatku memiliki impian."

"Ya, kau bisa bersyukur. Karena banyak orang yang bahkan tak bisa menemukan mimpi mereka…" jawab Kyuhyun, dan aku kembali terkejut saat ia mengulas senyum simpul padaku. Cho Kyuhyun yang terkenal dingin itu,tersenyum padaku?!

Senyum yang sangat… _manis_

"Aku tak akan membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun, jika itu yang memang kau minta dariku." Katanya membuyarkan lamunanku, dan aku sedikit kecewa saat senyum itu hilang dan digantikan wajah stoic nya seperti biasa. Lalu ia melanjutkan lagi, "Lagipula, siapa yang harus kuberitahu." Katanya datar, menyadarkanku tentang fakta ia hampir tidak memiliki teman disini.

"Aku temanmu." Spontan, ucapan itu keluar dari mulutku. Entah, ada setan apa yang merasukiku hingga berani mengatakan itu pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatapku tajam beberapa saat, membuatku sedikit takut. Namun tatapannya berubah menjadi geli(mengagetkanku lagi) dan berkata ringan, "Yah, mungkin…"

Lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapanku.

 _The One in a Million…_

Aku berjalan di tengah jalanan yang sepi. Wajar saja, ini sudah larut malam. Tapi berhubung aku terkena insomnia malam ini, aku memutuskan keluar sejenak dari rumah. Hal yang cukup sulit, mengingat penjagaan yang sangat ketat di rumahku. Terpaksa aku mengendap-endap keluar dari gerbang belakang dengan cara memanjatnya. Dan membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang maling.

Langkah kakiku langsung menuju taman yang sedikit tersembunyi di pojok kompleks perumahan ini. Taman yang kuakui belum pernah aku kunjungi sampai saat ini.

Aku sampai di taman itu dan sedikit terkejut mendapati sudah ada seseorang disana. Aku mendekatinya walaupun terbersit sedikit rasa takut karena bisa jadi orang tak dikenal itu adalah gelandangan. Mungkin lebih parah lagi adalah orang gila. Namun pemikiran itu aku hilangkan karena mana mungkin di kompleks perumahan elit seperti ini ada hal-hal seperti itu. Bahkan semua pintu masuk dijaga ketat oleh penjaga yg bergantian selama 24 jam setiap harinya.

Aku sudah hampir berada di sisinya saat orang itu berbalik menatapku. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget mengetahui siapa itu.

"Kyu—kyuhyun-sshi?!"

Ia pun sempat terkejut walaupun mampu dengan cepatnya mengatur ekspresinya kembali, "Siwon—sshi." Ia mengangguk padaku.

"Kau...sering kesini? Apakah rumahmu di dekat sini?" tanyaku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya.

"Ya, aku sering kesini dan...rumahku di depan rumahmu Siwon-sshi." Jawabnya kalem, kembali memfokuskan dirinya menatap ke depan.

Aku menatapnya tak percaya, "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyapaku?"

"Apakah itu harus?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh pelan.

Aku hanya memberengut menjawabnya.

 _The One in a million..._

Malam itu adalah awal dimana hubunganku dan Kyuhyun menjadi dekat. Tak kusangka seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dingin dan cuek bisa menjadi teman bicara yang menyenangkan. Yaahh...walaupun kami hanya dekat di waktu-waktu tertentu saja, khususnya saat perbincangan malam di taman kompleks rumah kami yang berlanjut semenjak malam itu. Di waktu lainnya, jangan pernah berharap Kyuhyun bakal mendekatiku bahkan walau hanya sekedar menyapa.

Namun ada yang berbeda hari ini. Kim Stella, primadona sekolah kami, tiba-tiba saja menyatakan cinta padaku, walaupun aku tak terlalu terkejut. Sudah banyak teman-temanku yang memberitahuku jika yeoja itu memiliki rasa padaku.

Dia adalah tipe ideal ku tentu saja. Dan seharusnya aku tak perlu berpikir panjang untuk menerimanya, bukan begitu?

 _Namun...bagaimana bila hatiku sudah tertambat pada seseorang tanpa aku sadari?_

"Stella menyatakan perasaannya padaku hari ini." Aku memulai percakapan malam ini dengan Kyuhyun.

Aku bisa merasakan Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak ditempatnya. Ia berdiam diri beberapa saat hingga akhirnya membuka suaranya, "Heum…lalu?"

"Dia gadis yang baik."

"Ya."

"Cantik."

"Tentu saja."

"dan pintar."

"eum..eum.."

"Jadi…haruskah aku menerimanya Kyu?"

Aku mulai tak tenang menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Dan hatiku mencelos seketika saat ia menatapku dengan senyum simpulnya seperti biasa, "Apakah ada alasan untuk menolaknya Siwon?"

Aku tertawa hambar dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menghalau air mata yang mulai memupuk di mataku. Tuhan...rasanya sakit sekali. Betapa konyolnya pemikiranku bahwa Kyuhyun akan memintaku untuk menolak gadis itu.

"Tidak, tidak ada..."

 _The One in a Million..._

1 minggu setelah kejadian itu, 1 minggu pula aku resmi menjadi seorang kekasih dari Kim Stella. Teman-teman menyoraki dan selalu mengatakan bahwa kami adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Stella pun terlihat sama bahagianya dengan mereka, mungkin malah lebih bahagia lagi.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa hampa? Kenapa rasanya hati ini selalu menolak kebahagiaan yang harusnya datang dari hubunganku dan Stella?

Dan kenapa saat melihat senyum dukungan dari Kyuhyun atas hubunganku dan Stella membuatku ingin menangis?

 _The One in a Million..._

Ini gawat!

Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit di kepalaku mulai muncul, parahnya lagi ini masih di lingkungan sekolah. Bukankah aku sudah meminumobat pagi ini? Bagaimana bisa tiba-tiba kambuh sekarang? Batinku cemas dan takut.

Aku menatap sekitarku panik, disisiku ada Stella dan beberapa orang temannya yang bergabung juga teman-temanku, kami memang sedang makan siang bersama di kantin saat ini. Bisa gawat jika mereka menyadari bahwa aku sedang kesakitan, rahasia besarku mungkin akan terbongkar dan aku sungguh tidak ingin mereka tahu. Kuputuskan untuk mencoba menahan rasa sakit itu. Namun rasanya mustahil saat rasa sakit itu mulai menjadi-jadi. Tak tahan lagi, aku bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka kebingungan, bahkan Stella memanggil-manggilku panik.

Aku berlari dan entah bagaimana memutuskan untuk memasuki ruang penyimpanan peralatan lama sekolah yang jarang di datangi. Aku meringkuk disana memegangi kepalaku, menggigit bibirku untuk menghalau jerit kesakitan yang mendesak keluar dari mulutku. Bisa kurasakan hidungku mulai mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah, merembes dan mengotori seragamku.

'Grak~'

Grep!

Kurasakan pelukan itu. Aroma yang sudah tidak asing lagi dihidungku, membuatku merasa nyaman ditengah kesakitan yang menyiksaku. Bisa kulihat mata orang itu memancarkan kekhawatiran dan rasa kalut yang dalam walaupun tertutupi dengan raut tenangnya.

"Kyu...Kyuhy..un?"

Pelukan itu semakin erat, membawaku bersandar di tubuhnya, "Ya, ini aku Siwon. Tenanglah...aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit." Ia mengusap peluh dan darah yang mengotori wajahku dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak menyanggaku bergerak mengambil ponsel di saku celananya. Kutahan gerakan tangannya, ia menatap penuh tanya padaku.

Aku mencoba berbicara walau tersengal, "Ti...tidak! biar begini saja! Sebentar...la...lagi...rasa sakitnya...h—hilang!"

"Tidak! Kau harus ke rumah sakit sekarang juga Choi Siwon!" ia membentakku.

Namun aku lebih keras kepala lagi, "K—kumohon! Te...temani...s—saja a..ku...di..s—sini."

"Tapi kau..."

Aku memotong ucapannya dengan melingkarkan tanganku dipinggangnya dan memeluknya erat, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu dengan menghirup aroma Kyuhyun yang khas dan nyaman. Bisa kurasakan Kyuhyun menghela nafas pasrah dan akhirnya membalas pelukanku sama eratnya. Tangannya membelai lembut kepalaku seakan-akan mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang menderaku. Samar-samar aku seperti mendengarnya mendendangkan sebuah lullaby, dan aku merasa seperti dilempar kembali kemasa kecilku disaat eomma mendendangkan lullaby yang sama untukku...

 _There's no man or beast can break through these walls_

 _You are safe from it all...you are safe from it all_

 _There's no leprechaun can come steal you away_

 _I'm with you night and day...i'm with you night and day_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _I'm here to sing you to sleep_

 _'Saat itulah aku menyadari satu hal...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _' **Aku mencintai Cho Kyuhyun'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _The One in a Million..._

Sudah sebulan ini aku terkapar di Rumah Sakit. Kondisiku yang semakin memburuk, membuatku tak memiliki pilihan lain selain terkurung di ruangan putih ini dengan alat-alat merepotkan yang menempel di tubuhku. Teman-teman ku dan termasuk Stella sudah mengetahui hal ini. Saat akhirnya mereka tahu, mereka terlihat sangat shock dan tak mempercayai hal itu. Setiap harinya mereka menjengukku secara bergantian, mensupportku dan meyakinkanku bahwa aku pasti bisa sembuh. Stella bahkan datang setiap harinya, menjagaku hingga jam malam memaksanya untuk meninggalkanku.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

'Grek~'

Mataku terbuka saat aku mendengar pintu ruang rawatku terbuka. Bisa kulihat walalupun remang-remang, seseorang mendekatiku dan senyum simpul itu akhirnya menyapaku.

" _Mian_ , aku membuatmu terbangun?"

Aku menggeleng pelan—lemah dan berusaha untuk duduk, seseorang itu langsung membantuku agar posisiku nyaman. Aku mengembangkan senyum, berterimakasih padanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Aku tersenyum lagi sambil menggedikkan bahu, "Yah, seperti biasa Kyu. Kenapa kau selalu bertanya lagi sedangkan kau sudah tahu kondisiku dari ibumu? "

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Memang, selama ini Kyuhyun selalu menjengukku di malam hari. Aku menganggap hal itu aneh, tentu saja karena kebiasaannya itu ia harus mengendap-endap untuk sekedar menjengukku, padahal bisa saja jika ia menjengukku di jam besuk normalnya seperti teman-teman dan kerabatku yang lain. Saat kutanya tentang kebiasaan anehnya itu, ia selalu menjawab...

 _"Tidak apa-apa, bukankah ini waktunya obrolan malam kita?"_

Dan aku pun tahu bahwa diatas segalanya, Kyuhyun lah yang paling mengerti diriku.

Kembali ke masa kini. Sesaat kami terdiam hingga ia berjalan menjauhi ranjangku dan langkah kakinya membawanya ke depan jendela yang tertutup gorden. Ia membuka gorden itu hingga cahaya bulan langsung menerangi kamar rawatku yang memang sengaja saklarnya tidak dinyalakan. Ia berdiam diri disana membiarkan tubuhnya terbiaskan oleh cahaya bulan. Dan pemandangan itu cukup membuatku merasa bahwa saat ini seorang malaikat sedang berada di hadapanku.

"Kyu..." aku menelan ludah, membasahi tenggorokanku yang terasa kering, "Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" lanjutku.

Ia menoleh padaku lalu mengangguk setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kita memiliki cita-cita yang sama. Bisakah kau wujudkan cita-citaku juga?" pintaku dan menatap mata itu langsung.

Kyuhyun terlihat terhenyak beberapa saat. Entah apa aku berhalusinasi, sekilas sorot matanya seperti menatapku tajam sekaligus getir. Hazel caramel itu terpejam sebentar sebelum akhirnya membuka kembali menatapku lembut... _terlalu lembut._

"Aku mengerti. Serahkan saja padaku Siwon..."

Tuhan...seandainya saja aku bisa menangis sekarang, "Gomawo Kyu..."

 _Gomawo...aku mencintaimu..._

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

 **Epilog**

Mrs. Cho menatap pemuda dihadapannya tajam, pemuda yang 2 tahun belakangan ini menjadi pasiennya. Pemuda ini meminta waktu kosongnya setelah jadwal pertemuan rutin mereka dan baru saja ia mengatakan sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak diduganya.

 _"Uisa, mungkin aku terdengar tak tahu malu untuk mengatakan hal ini. Tapi...kuharap anda bisa mengerti bahwa...aku mencintai putra anda."_

Ya, pemuda di depannya ini dengan mudahnya berkata bahwa ia mencintai putra semata wayangnya yang memang satu sekolahan dengan pemuda itu. Bukankah itu hal yang 'tidak normal'? Mereka sama-sama lelaki kan? Bagaimana bisa?

"Apa maksud dengan perkataanmu itu Choi Siwon? Kau...mencintai...Kyuhyun?" Ia akhirnya mampu membuka suara setelah terlepas dari rasa terkejutnya. Ya, pemuda dihadapan mrs. Cho itu adalah Siwon, Choi Siwon.

Siwon mengangguk mantap, membuat mrs. Cho terbelalak kembali, "Sejak kapan? Bukankah kau sudah memiliki kekasih seorang 'wanita'?"

"Entahlah...Rasa itu mengalir begitu saja senatural air yang mengalir di Sungai, uisa. Dan...ya, aku memang memiliki kekasih."

"Lalu...kenapa?"

Siwon tersenyum sendu sambil menatap wanita yang sudah melahirkan pujaan hatinya itu, "Aku tak bisa membuat keadaan semakin sulit uisa, aku tak bisa menjanjikan kepada putra anda kebahagiaan sedangkan aku sendiri tak memiliki kekuatan dan kuasa untuk mewujudkannya."

"Maksudmu...kau ingin agar Kyuhyun tidak menyadari perasaanmu? Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri?"

"Ya. Jika saja saya bisa, saya akan mengatakan rasa ini padanya atau bahkan mungkin melamarnya detik ini juga. Perasaan ini sungguh sangat menyiksa saya. Tapi mungkin memang semesta belum merestui kami."

"Ini artinya...kau menyerah atas Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak uisa, tapi keadaan lah yang memaksa saya untuk memilih ini."

"Bagaimana jika keadaannya berbeda?"

"Jika keadaannya berbeda?"

"Ya."

"Jika keadaannya berbeda..." Siwon mengalihkan pandangannya pada jendela yang menghamparkan langit musim semi yang cerah, lalu tersenyum lembut,

 _" **Jika keadaannya berbeda, kupastikan Kyuhyun menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini...bersamaku."**_

THE END

Yosh, akhirnya setelah sempat vakum bikin ff, bisa juga update sekarang. sebenernya ff ini udah lama aku bikin cuma baru bisa lanjut sekarang -,- mianhae, kalau hasilnya makin ancur, maklumlah baru belajar nulis lagi wkwk.

ini buat yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Siwon di ff 'Teman Sejati' walalupun cinta sama Kyuhyun tapi jadiannya malah sama Stella? udah terjawab kan disini? hihi^^ di sudut pandang Siwon ini pun saya memang lebih menekankan kepada perasaan terpendam Siwon untuk Kyuhyun dan lebih dibeberkan jalan ceritanya, berbeda dibandingkan yang sudut pandang Kyuhyun yang terkesan singkat, jelas, dan padat(?) dan tentu saja lebih telihat friendshipnya daripada romancenya.

dan mohon maklum karena tokoh pihak ketiganya so last years banget hehe, habis mau menyesuaikan dengan yang lagi 'panas-panasnya' sekarang, nanti gak nyambung sama ff sebelumnya :3 #peace

dan makasih buat yang sempat membaca karya absurd saya ini, mudah-mudahan terhibur yaa :)

The last, don't forget like and comment okey? ;)


End file.
